


Roadside Assistance

by SickTrashBoi



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, micheal myers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, halloween1978, idkyet, michaelmyers, michaelmyersxoc, mightcontainsmut, obviouslynsfw, sorrybutisawsomefanartandjusthadto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickTrashBoi/pseuds/SickTrashBoi
Summary: When a roadside "nurse" gets a surprise visit from a mysterious man consequences follow suit. Being that he is in critical condition, she finds that there's not much choice, However, what she doesn't know is who she has let into her clinic and how incredibly dangerous he is.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Roadside Assistance

The year is 1982."Work" or whatever you could even call this was going slow- this; essentially meaning running some shitty roadside clinic to keep the bills paid and assist the injured near a pretty busy overpass just outside of Haddonfield illinois. It had been a very lonely, rainy day so far. Not a soul shambling up to the door with a broken nose or a bloody head. In truth it was calming, not having any takers as it were. Mia sat at her desk on the computer checking her emails. There were hardly any. She was hoping to shut this awful place down and get a better job but there was hardly anyone that wanted to take her place, and she had been working here since she was fresh out of college. The lights flickered and the power briefly shut down on her computer. It must've been coming down pretty hard out there. Unfortunately the computer she had was pretty slow being that they were a fairly new invention, and took quite awhile to reboot. 

"C'mon, really?" Mia whined in frustration, raking a hand through her tangled black hair. 

She slapped the side of her computer, uttering an Italian curse that her mother taught her. One that she had never been allowed to use but used nonetheless. Funny how a stupid word can bring back such a funny memory. The loading screen finally came up which was at least better than a black screen. Mia sat back, crossing her arms with a huff as she waited. It was only when the damn thing finally righted itself that she was inconvenienced yet again. There was a loud ringing just then. Loud enough to alert Mia to tune her hearing aids with a wince. As everything settled and the noises of the rain pattering against the tin roof settled thing felt normal again. Mia was 31 years old. She wasn't afraid of the power going out or her hearing aids acting up. She was a very naturally unafraid person. Most people wouldn't feel safe under these circumstances or alone in a clinic at night on Halloween but Mia wasn't one of those people.

There was a noise just ahead that managed to catch her attention, though. One that wasn't imagined or born of paranoia because she simply had none. The sound of the bell jingling. The bell that hung above the door which meant- patient. As soon as the door swung open it was as if the air had been sucked from the room and displaced entirely. Suddenly time itself seemed to be at a standstill. There, stood in front of her was a very tall bleeding man with eyes so dark they almost seemed to deflect the harsh lights of the room.

Now that.... that she was afraid of.


End file.
